This invention relates to a warning device for a bicycle, and in particular to a warning device or sound generating device adapted for disposition in the end portion of the handle-bar of a bicycle.
The use of bicycles for exercise and recreation as well as for transportation has been increasing and it appears the number of bicycles in use may continue to increase. The large number of bicycles increases the situations in which there may be the threat of an accidental injury due to collisions between bicyclists and other vehicles or pedestrians.
Many bicycles are provided with bells for use as warning devices so that the bicyclist may alert other vehicles and pedestrians to the presence of the bicyclist. The bell has limitations. The volume of the sound generated by a bell may be too low to alert other vehicles or pedestrians, particularly in a noisy heavy traffic area, and the pitch may be too high.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,054, Vidovic et al, issued Apr. 10, 1990 describes a warning device for a bicycle. A special large handgrip fits over the handle-bar of a bicycle and has a portion extending to one side which incorporates a pressurized gas cylinder. An actuator opens a valve which directs pressurized gas towards a diaphragm. The diaphragm is caused to vibrate, generating a sound which issues from a horn-shaped part extending to one side of the grip. This warning device provides a much greater volume of sound than a bell. However, it requires that the regular handgrip be replaced by a much larger special handgrip which incorporates the pressurized gas cylinder externally of the handle-bar itself, and which extends to one side of the handle-bar.
It is, of course, known to incorporate a light assembly within the end of a bicycle handle-bar. For example, U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,623,954, Schott et al, issued Nov. 18, 1986, and 4,779,169, Cruze, issued Oct. 18, 1988, each show a light assembly which is mounted in the end of a handle-bar and has a light cover or lens projecting beyond the end of the handle-bar to provide a visible light. These assemblies for a safety light are not suitable for use as an audible warning device. Sound generating equipment requires more space than a light bulb and is more complex.